Pink Misery
by Scarlet smile
Summary: Natsu's past was a sad and horrifying. What happens when it comes to haunt him again ? Will Natsu fight the past, or will he slowly fall into the grasp of the darkness ? Contains violence in later chapters. NatsuxGray(Onesided) May not be suitable for children..
1. I

_Petto_

* * *

A thunder echoed through the small flat on the outskirts of Magnolai. It was an early morning, but even though it was aleady the beginning of summer and the sun should've been already making it's way up to the sky, it was dark. The reason for this gloomy morning was outside; the black, huge clouds, which could be seen from the small window were covering the sky, not letting the sun rays touch the wet, cold city below them. It's been raining for a week already, and it didn't look like the rain never-ceasing rain was going to stop anytime soon. The whole place was silent, except for the sounds of raindrops tapping on the roof and dusty windows of the building. It was loud, yet calming.

The flat, as small is it may was, was filled with furniture of all shapes and sizes. There were only three colors; white, black and grey. It consisted of three rooms; Kitchen, which was tiny and cute space for making fast dishes, and was easy to clean up, for there was only fridge, worktop with sink, a toaster and a wooden table with a chair and a few old Jumps on it. The kitchen was white. Everything in the room was white, even the tiles on the floor.

Bathroom was simply designed room, not much bigger than kitchen. There was toilet,wash-bowl and a huge bathtub, considering how small the space was. On the floor, next to the bathtub was laying a doormat. The room was mostly gray, excepts for the walls, which were black. In bedroom there was a huge wooden bed, which was occupying half of the room with a simple violet blanket and a small pillow in a shape of cat.

Next to the wooden monstrosity was standing a tiny table with a frog clock placed on it. The bedroom was lit by the small window above the bed. The flat was simple, but there was no need for anything else, for there was only one person living.

The person was stretched out on the bed, he had one leg thrown onver the blanket, leaving the rest of his body covered. The only thing left visible, except for the leg, were the pink locks of spiky hair, which were poking out of the blanket.

The Pinky's name was Natsu Dragneel, male, 17 years old and was attending the prestigious Shinja university located in Magnolai for the last two years after moving from Tokyo for various reasons.

The boy was living alone, after his parents died during a mysterious accident during his stay in Tokyo. Everyone knew that it wasn't an accident, but no one went further into it. Not even the police. The reason was simple; the killers were from a noble family, police couldn't interrogate them, for they had the best laviers which could be found. And reason for their death ?

That's simple. Natsu. Yes, the pink haired innocent boy. When he was born, everyone was amazed at how beautiful he looked. The cute cheeks and big eyes made them think it was a girl at first. Natsu lived happily through his childhood with loving has grown up to be a cheerful boy, who was always where he was needed and protected the weak. That was until he entered high school. But about that later.

It was Monday. By some considered the worst day of the week. For Natsu it wasn't. He loved every single day and because of his cheery attitude every day, the others were happy with him. Pinky was loved, literally, by everyone he met. Sometimes there were even stalkers after him, but thanks to the boy's friends, the stalkers always gave up after some time, for there were always some people around him.

The clock rang. Natsu put his hand out from under the blanket and searched for the clock to stop it. After a few seconds of searching his hand found the clock and slammed it to stop the annoying ringing sound. Pinky rolled onto the edge of the bed and put his hand under himself before slowly getting up. A loud yawn echoed through the flat.

Pinky got up to his feet and walked over to the bathroom, where he entered the shower. After figting with the faucet to get the ideal water temperature, he washed his pink hair. It got quite long, but he didn't mind. He liked long hair, whether it was on male or female. He didn't like short hair, especially raven. He couldn't stand it. He hated it.

Once he was done with his hair, the boy dried it with a towel and threw a white shirt and blue trousers on. He looked truly ravishing. While walking to kitchen, pinky picked up his school bag.

In the kitchen he grabbed an apple and walked out into the short lobby, got into his shoes and took an umbrella. As he was tying his shoelaces, pinky looked at himself in the mirror, which was hanging on the wall, and flashed a cheery smile at himself. Natsu then got up, opened the wooden door and went out into the rain before closing and locking it.

_At the school.._

Natsu walked through the school gate. The rain was making school grounds looks cold and gloomy and for it really was getting cold, the boy hurried inside the building. Suddenly, his phone rang and 'Jump' echoed through the corridor, making everyone to stop and look at him. Pinky just blushed and smiled sheepishly before opening the phone and bringing it to his ear. "Where are you ?!".

Natsu jumped up as he heard the angry voice from the phone. 'Urhg..Erza' Pinky said to himself, while trying to think out some reason for him coming late again.

"Erza! Hi. I am just coming up the was really no need to call me."

"Oh really.." the evil aura in her voice was almost seeping through the phone.

"He he..." Natsu swallowed loudly.

"Do I really need to remind you of how you almost got kicked out because of your late arrivals, Natsu ?" Erza said. Her tone was getting really scary now.

"He .. O-Of course not Erza. I am almost in front of the class. BaiBai." With that he quickly closed the phone.

As Natsu closed it he walked into the classroom, only to see a dark aura in swelling the back of the room. Pinky walked towards it, knowing there's no way around and as Erza's head popped out of it, ready to shout at him, the teacher entered the classroom. 'Thank goodness.' Natsu whispered to himself.

The whole class stood up. "Hello class, you may sit down. Before we start, I have to tell you some news. A new student is joining our collective." Everyone perked their ears at the word of 'new student' and stared at the teacher expectantly. "He's from Tokyo, so even though he may not be used to the new city, please be kind to him so you don't scare him off. " A few giggles could be heard, but they were immediately silenced by teacher's deadly glare. Natsu grinned happily. It was a long time since a new face appeared in school, this could be fun.

"Now, you may enter." The teacher said and the door opened with a groan.

The whole class cheered, except for Natsu. The boy's expression turned to ice the moment he saw the new student. Their eyes met. Natsu's eyes widened in horror, while the newcomer's lips twisted into almost crazy smile and his eyes seemed to be glowing. There he stood. Natsu's bigest fear. The reason he moved away from Tokyo. The reason for his parent's death.

The boy was standing in front of the class, his dark eyes never moving from Natsu. His raven hair was reflecting the light, making it seem fascinating in combinatuon with his pale skin. All the girls fell for him almost instantly. Even some of the boys seemed to be fighting themselves.

"Say something about yourself." Teacher nodded to Gray. "Hai. My name is Gray Fullbuster. I come from Tokyo because of my father's work. I love making new friends and the group named Neon Trees. Hope we'll get along." With that he smiled and all the girls shouted in exctitement, some even fainted. But Natsu just remained there, frozen. He didn't know whether he should shout of cry. The fear soon overtook his mind. Pinky crouched into his seat.

Gray noticed that. He noticed how terribly the boy was shaking. Exactly what he wanted. He won't let his Natsu run away any more. When teacher allowed him to go and sit down, he went and sat before Natsu's seat. Raven boy sat there for a minute before turning at the pinky. Their eyes connected once again. Gray almost shouted. Natsu. His Natsu was there, before him. The pink locks of hair, his beautiful face and body. Everything remained as when he last saw him.

Gray tilted his head to the side and grinned. "N-a-t-s-u.." whe whispered slowly. Pinky clenched his fists so tightly, that his knuckles turned white.

"I am _home_."

* * *

I wanted to write something different, but I ended up Torturing Natsu once again. My mind is so twisted.  
I really do not expect many people to read this, but if anyone does, it would make me happy. I am pretty much writting this to cleanse my thoughts, and to have something to work on when I have some free time. So.. well, if you leave a review, I will hug you. :3  
Please if you don't like, just leave, ya ?  
I have fire extinguisher on flames, so you can't hurt me.  
By the way, I really don't know what's this gonna become, so you'd better not expect much, ideas welcomed. And as always sorry for my writting, I really am no good. Oh yes, and next chapter to Jijitsu will be uploaded during tomorrow..I think. Heh :3

_Scarlet smile w_


	2. II

_Pink Misery_

Chapter _II_

* * *

It seemed endless. The clock kept on ticking. _Slowly_. To pinkette, the sound seemed to be getting louder and louder with every single second that has passed. Natsu's eyes were flickering between the clock and the door leading out into the corridor, which were right next to it. Just the idea of getting out of this room was so appealing for the boy. His legs were twitching to get up and run away. But he couldn't allow them to do so, even though he wanted so badly to run himself.

The weather behind the windows wasn't helping the boy to calm down. Rain got stronger and, when joined by wind, louder as well. Natsu tried so hard to think about something, anything different, but every time his mind began to finally wander off, the sound of raindrops brought him harshly back to reality. And it was here again, on the boys mind, eating all the other thoughts away. _Gray_.

Natsu focused his shaking gaze on the boy sitting before himself. His raven hair, which was sharply contrasting with his pale, white skin, were reflecting the lights that were hanging from the ceiling. Raven's torso was slightly muscular, his black tight shirt was making the muscles to be more visible. It seemed as if the boy wasn't breathing. Gray was just sitting there calmly, clicking with his pencil, resting his head of the palm of his hand with a happy smile plastered to his face. Natsu shivered. He knew all too _well_ what those muscles, when angry, were capable of.

Pinkette focused on the back of the boy's head. There was something about the Raven, that all the other people in the class failed to notice. Something, that Natsu knew Gray was so good at hiding. Only he knew that Raven didn't belong here. It looked as if some kind of light was radiating from the boy, that differed him from all the others. And pinkette knew what it was.

Gray was born in the mighty, wealthy and famous Fullbuster family. The family was known all over the world for their money, donations for hospitals or cancer research and mostly for their business in all possible branches. At first, the people who came to know the family thought of them as of a gentle, kind and caring family, who uses their money for the _good_ of the world. Of course, at first it sure seems like that.

Wealthy family, who instead of using their money to build amazing villa's or even castle's for their own sake, helps where it's needed. Fullbuster's donated million's of dollars for hospitals or to cancer research every year. What a nice family, right? Makes you think that all the rich families don't use money to buy what they _want_. What an amazing family it is. _Not_.

The ones who got closer to them found out their true, not so gentle nature. In the inner circles of wealthy families, the Fullbuster's are the most feared ones. No one would dare to even look at them without their permission. This family buys _everything_ with money. Some may think that there are things you can't buy. Wrong. Possible and _impossible_? That doesn't exist in this family. Everything is possible. As long as you have money, you can buy houses, things, animals and even people.

But the main reason, what makes them so feared among all the other families is their way of getting what they want. When money isn't working any more what comes next? Brute force, that's right. They kill and silence everything that stands between them and their goal. It doesn't matter whether the obstacles are living beings or not. They, _surely_, will be disposed of in the end.

Natsu flashed a quick glance at the clock. He let out a sigh of relief. Only three more minutes. Once the bell rings, he will tell his friends to not talk to Gray because... _What_? What exactly will he tell them?

Pinkette hasn't told them about his complicated, dark past so far, because he simply didn't want them to know. No. The truth is, he _didn't_ want to tell Erza and others because he was afraid that once they would know about the incident with the mighty Fullbuster family, they would leave him, fearing that Fullbuster's will go after them. Everyone would run once they knew _that_.

Natsu knew that it wasn't right for him to keep such an important thing like this secret, but they were his only family right now. If his friends left him, his mind, his world, or the rest which was left of it would definitely _fall_ apart.

Pinkette, who was deep in his thoughts failed to notice that the bell, which was signing the start of the break, rang and the classroom was slowly getting empty, as the students rushed into the corridors like wild animals. Behind him, his friends were planning what to do on break.

"Should we go outside ? You know where." Erza began.

" Wha-!? Are you _serious_ Erza!?" Lucy shouted, but went silent right away after checking that Natsu didn't hear her. Then, she continued to talk in a mere whisper.

"You mean under the Sakura tree? But last time there were those..eh..people." Lucy stuttered, a bit shocked that Erza would even risk to go there again.

"I know, I know. But this time we will be prepared. If you are scared,we can take Gajeel with us, or.." Erza stopped to think about something. When Lucy saw that she wasn't going to continue any time soon, she went on.

"Me, scared? You know all to well this isn't about me being scared! Did you forget just why in the first place those fat-asses came to talk to us?" Blonde flashed a look at Natsu, then looked straight into Erza's eyes again.

"It's not safe to even go out any more. I thought you weren't that light headed." Lucy raised her voice a little at the last sentence and then focused her gaze at the raindrops trailing down the window.

"Lucy. As you said I _know_ that all too well. You think I don't want to..protect what is _dear_ to me?" Erza said after a pause her voice slowly turning cold.

"I-I didn't mean it to sound like that!.." Blonde's voice was slowly turning desperate.

"..but I simply don't think that taking him outside is a good idea after all that have happened. And it's raining anways."  
Lucy nodded for Erza to look outside.

"You see. I understand your feelings. I have the same in my chest as well after all. But do you really think it's for the best not to fight them? I don't want to simply give up by hiding and looking out everywhere I go! Not only on the school grounds!" Erza punched the desk.

"You yourself saw that it's getting worse and worse. Think about what we should do from tomorrow, _too_. Not only today." Awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes before Erza walked to the door and stopped before it.

"I am gonna buy some snacks." With that Scarlet walked out of the room.

Lucy was left standing in the almost empty class, her mouth wide open._ She_ was the wrong one? What if they really went out there and something happened? '_We have to be way more careful than we were up until now in order for no one to get hurt dammit!. And it's not only those guys who we are dealing with!'_ Blonde took a deep breath. Being angry won't change a thing. She knew that Erza just needed to get the frustration out somehow. Lately, it was really getting to her. Everyone was counting on her and she didn't want to disappoint them. It was hard on everyone._  
_

Blonde turned to Natsu. Pinky was sitting at his desk completely motionless for almost five minutes already, it was creeping her out. The girl walked over to him and patted on his shoulder lightly.

"Natsu?" Blonde asked.

Pinkette sat still for a while before turning to her. Lucy gasped.

"What_'_s wrong! Are you alright?!" Lucy almost screamed, staring at the boy_'_s face. It was _unbelieveably_ white, as if he saw a ghost.

Natsu gazed blankly at her for a few seconds before a usual toothy grin appeared on his face."Yesh. I am fine."

"Eh..." Blonde wasn_'_t sure if she should believe the boy. Lately he wasn_'_t looking all so great. Who would be surprised though? After all the things that have happened.

"Are you really, really sure? I can take you to the infirmary if you want, right?" Girl smiled.

"Uh-huh. I am feeling great. It_'_s just the gloomy weather..." Natsu placed his hand on Lucy_'_s comfortingly.

"Where_'_s Erza?" Pinkette went on, obviously not wanting this topic to trouble Lucy any more.

"Oh, Erza? Erza..She went to buy some snacks. We were thinking of going outside, but the weather, as you can see, isn_'_t on our side. _Haha_." Natsu nodded and looked outside the window.

Awkward silence took over the room once again. They both know there were _many_ things to talk about though.

Natsu got up from his desk."I_'_m going to the bathroom. Tell Erza if she asks, _'_kay?" Pinkette said as he walked to the door.  
"Alright.." Blonde smiled. "..but the break is ending soon so.." Before she could finish the boy walked out of the room.

* * *

Natsu was standing in front of the mirror. As he was gazing on his reflection, the boy went back to what happened in the classroom. The atmosphere was so thick, you could slice it. It was getting worse everyday. They were all too stressed from the attacks, and there was no way for them to let out their frustration. Their conversations _couldn__'_t even be called conversations any more. They talked just to fill the silence. It didn_'_t really matter what they were talking about, as long as their mouths were moving. Sooner or later, they will have to talk about it, but neither of them wanted to bring it up.

As the boy was reminiscing of their little talk, he realized something. In the back of the classroom, next to the window, there was someone the whole time. He didn_'_t mind him because there was always someone who stayed during the break, but today it was different. Now that Natsu thought of it, the person wasn_'_t doing anything. He just _sat_ there.

Natsu froze when the realization hit him. He was there, listening to them the whole time. _Gray_.

A thunder echoed through the room, bringing light into the shady place for a few seconds and Natsu looked into the mirror once again. What he saw made him tremble. Raven was standing in the middle of the door, gazing at him.

"_Natsu_." Gray took step forward.

Natsu gulped.

"I saw your friend_'_s little brawl before." He chuckled a bit."You sure do like to make trouble, right?"

"N-No.." Pinkette mumbled.

"Oh, you don_'_t? Do you not know how _hard_ it was for me to find you, after you ran away?" Raven_'_s voice was slowly getting colder and _colder_ as he was taking steps toward the Pinkette, until he stopped in front of the trembling boy.

"_4 years_." He whispered coldly_._

"4 years, when every_ fucking_ day I kept on searching, in every _damn_ school, every _stupid_ place I thought you could be." Rage slowly crept to his voice.

"And you know what? One would expect that when I finally found you, you would be that lonely little wreck that I kept after his parents died in an _unfortunate_ accident. One would think that you have _learned_ that you shouldn_'_t have people around you. But.." Gray leaned over to Natsu_'_s ear.

"You found some new one_'_s you can cling onto like a damn _parasite_, even though you know how it_'_s going to end. You _terrible_ creature. Do you really care only about yourself?" Raven bit pinkette_'_s earlobe, making Natsu to _freeze_ in place.

"You should just learn your _fucking_ place and not make problems for others." Gray hissed.

"Tell me something sweetie...Are you happy as you are now?"

Pinkette slowly nodded.

"Oh, _really_? But we don_'_t want you to be going around throwing happy glances, _do_ we?"

Natsu kept silent.

"That_'_s right. We _don't_." Gray hissed once more, grabbing the boy_'_s hair from behind harshly.

"Stop talking to them, or you know what_'_s coming." With that he smashed Natsu___'_s head into the mirror.

Natsu fell down onto the cold floor, his back leaning against the wall. Blood was oozing out of the wound on his forehead.

Gray gazed on him with satisfied eyes. "Break is gonna end soon. You_'_d better clean the shit up."

When Natsu didn_'_t respond Raven sat on his knees before him and picked they boy_'_s chin with his slender fingers.

"Do you understand?"

"Understood." Emotionless reply came.

"Good. Then get on with it."

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her desk watching the door eagerly. Natsu sure was taking his time. When the door moved, she was ready to shout at him some of her sarcastic quotes she found on the net, but the door opened only to reveal the Raven haired boy from before. Just when did he even walk out ? Was he even here, in the class, to begin with?

As her blonde mind was too busy with life changing questions, the door opened again and Natsu walked into the room.  
Lucy noticed the pink her coming closer to her and opened her mouth to talk but the boy only passed her and went to his seat.

"Natsu?"

* * *

Nanana..That_'_s it. Urghh, my eyes are dying. But I couldn_'_t sleep. So I got up. Yes. It_'_s normal.  
I am not really sure about this chapter. But if I come up with a way to improve it, I will.

_~God bless holidays.~_

Thanks for all those reviews.

_Scarlet smile w_


	3. III

Pink Misery Chapter _III_.

Natsu was crouched in his seat in the back of the class, head dropped. So this was it. After all the years of hiding, running and lying it all came back anyway. Maybe it was just supposed to be like that. Some things just shouldn't be changed no matter how much we want them to. Simply because if we carry on, without struggling, then maybe good things will happen in the end. We all know that if we struggle against the strings of fate, we might start something even worse than what we already are _against_.

Thinking back it all didn't seem so bad at the start. After all, who would've expected the first day in kindergarten to be such a life changing event. It was just another day, like any other that has passed so far. Cute, pink haired boy excited about new friends and toys. His happy grin cheering his parents up as they hug him gently in the building entrance, as many other children are pushing their way inside followed by their grandmothers and other family members.

The mother lets go of her child, leaving him here for a day, as she, and daddy turned to leave, waving at the little boy. Maybe they shouldn't have left so soon. But that can't be changed _anymore_.

As Pinkette wandered through his memories, there was this one memory, which made the worst, most painful hole in his, at the time, _fragile_ heart.

*_Flashback_*

The raindrops were splashing against the window hidden behind the red curtains. The only beam of moonlight seeped through the small gap between them, illuminating salmon hair under the, what looked like, old, monstrous wooden table.  
There was a boy crouched under the table, eyes widened from the _sight_ in front of him.

Two bodies laying next to each other, their hands connected with their intertwined finders. After looking more closely, the light from the fireplace revealed that the both of them had deep, red holes in their chests. The pink haired boy silently stared at the couple. "_Mama...Papa._" Getting up from his knees, he began to make his way towards his parents, tears forming in his eyes, sobs stuck in his,now so dry, throat. As he reached them, the pinkette fell on his knees again, silent sobs turning into heartbreaking screams. "_Why won't you answer?! _Mama!"

The boy cried as he crawled on all his four to the form of his mother. He looked on her face wanting, needing her eyes to open and look at him. To smile at him. To do..._anything_. Pinkette bent over the body, wanting to hug his mother, to feel comforted, reassured that she's still here with him. Suddenly, he stopped, being caught by a gentle hand from behind.

"Natsu_._" They boy glanced at the person who placed his hand on Pinkette's shoulder. "Natsu.._._" The woman, as the pink haired boy soon recognized, was holding him back, her whole body shaking. "_We have to go._" Woman whispered, forcing a gentle smile on her face, voice cracking, sorrow clearly evident in it. "_Stand up, now._" She nudged the boy to move, her hand shivering. "_Rosa..._" Pinkette looked up at her, seeming confused. "_What happened? Why won't they answer? Why is here red everywhere? Why Rosa?_" Maid sat down on her knees, face a hair away from the boy. "_They..._" Rosa looked on the ground, not being able to meet Natsu's honest, asnwer-seeking glance. "They are_ sleeping. _W-We shouldn't disturb them, yes?" She said, wiping tears from the boy's face with a handkerchief.

"_Is it because of me, Rosa?_" Natsu forced out between sobs. "Was I a bad boy?" Rosa burst into tears, not being able to hold her emotions back anymore. "N-No. Of course not, sweetie." She assured Natsu, while caressing his hair. "But, we have to go now. You will surely see Mama and Papa_ later_, yes?" Saying that, she put a white scarf around Pinkette's neck, then got up, taking hold of his hand, leading the boy out of the room. Natsu stood in the doorframe for a second, glancing back at the forms laying on the floor, not knowing this was the last time seeing his beloved parents.

Suddenly, a voice echoed from the corridor downstairs. Rosa's grip on Natsu's hand grew stronger as she hurried over to the storeroom, opening the door as she nudged the boy inside and closing the door securely behind herself. "Rosa?" pinkette said out loudly. "_Sh-Shh_, little Natsu. We have to be quiet, now." The boy began forcing out sobs again. "Why, Rosa?" Maid put a finger over the boy's lips. "Natsu, do you like hide and seek?" Rosa asked with a nervous smile, whispering. Natsu nodded slightly. "Well the, think of it as of hide and seek. Gray is trying to find you and play with you, okay? He _can't_ find us, yes?" "B-But Rosa! I don't want Gray. He's bad. He does _bad_ things!" Pinkette's voice rose again.

"If you don't talk and be patient, then he surely won't find us. Be quiet like a little mouse, yes, Natsu?" The boy sat down, pushing legs to his chest, nodding. Rosa smiled. "_That's good boy._" Maid sat next to him, pressing him _closer_ to her. "Good boy."

As they sat there for quite a long time, Natsu's eyes began to _slowly_ close. Just when he was falling asleep, footsteps going down the stairs could be heard. "Rosa, is Gray gone? Can we leave?" Pinkette mumbled. "Yes, he surely is. But I am gonna go check out if he really left, yes? Then we can go." Rosa got up and walked over to the door, but before she could open them, Natsu stopped her by grabbing onto her shirt. "W-What if Gray _finds you_?" Maid_ smiled_, and went back to Natsu once more, kneeling before him and kissing his forehead lightly. "It will be alright_, little Natsu_. Gray won't find me. Don't be worried, yes? I will soon come back." With that she got up turned on her heel and walked to the door, opening them.

Maid stood there for a while checking out the corridor, making sure no one was in sight. After she assured herself that there was no danger, she walked through the corridor towards the stairs. Carefully observing every room she passed on her way.

Once she stood at the stairs, Rosa looked down. Seeing no movements or any suspicious shadows, Maid walked down the old staircase. "_Old maid_." Rosa froze as she recognized the voice._ Gray._

"_Where_ is Natsu?" The Raven asked coldly. "H-He is sleeping soundly by now. Would you mind coming tomorrow morning?" Rosa knew there was no way out, she knew that it was going to end terribly no matter what she would do, but even if there was a slight chance of saving Natsu, she _would_ risk it.

Gray waved with his hand, and two men with gun came to stood by his side. "Maid. I don't feel like waiting. _Where_-_is_ -_Natsu_?" Rosa didn't hesitate a second as she turned and ran up the staircase to the storeroom.

Natsu heard the footsteps quickly approaching the room he was hiding in. Soon Rosa appeared at the doorframe. "Rosa? Are we leaving?" "Yes, right _now_. Hurry Natsu, co-" A _gunshot_ echoed in the air. She wanted to take a step forward but the maid froze in place, her eyes widening. Rosa fell down on the cold floor, big red stain appearing at where her heart was. "Rosa?"

"_ROSA?!_"

*_Flashback end_*

"Students, I know the school year is slowly coming to a close, but be sure to study, for the exams are just around the corner..." Teacher said, walking over to his table. "...and some of you are going to have a _hard_ time passing if they don't open their books a few times." He said, glancing at a few students in particular. After he finished writing something down, he closed the book. "Dismissed!"

Students, who were waiting for him to finish talking, which seemed as just some useless mumbling,(_Ha_, most of them failed exams, stupids) began packing up immediately, rushing out of the room, leaving only a few of them behind. Pinkette packed his books and got up unsteadily from his seat. Looking out, a frown appeared on his face as he saw the thunderstorm outside. It was raining_ that_ time too.

Natsu turned on his heel and went to the door, throwing bag on his back. "Oi, Pinky. Wanna go somewhere with us?" Pinkette stopped, looking back at small group of female students in the back of the class. It was them again. They asked him everyday, the same question. He never felt like going, but somehow he always ended up coming with them.  
Girls seemed to enjoy his company and he didn't have anything better to do anyways, for his home was _empty._

"Sorry, not today." He flashed a smile at them, leaving the room so he wouldn't hear their complaints. Going down the school hall, he began wondering what will he do now, that he refused their company. Going home was out of question. He hated being _alone_. He despised_ silence_.

He didn't know if the cause were his fears, but lately, his mind was growing more and more unstable. His psychologist wasn't able to find any solutions to his problems, so it was becoming worse with everyday that has passed. He couldn't sleep, because his mind was full of nightmares. He couldn't think clearly most of the time , for all the horrifying pictures were eating away all other thoughts. It was bad and the stalkers and weather weren't helping him in any way. All he was hanging on were his friends, but now, that Gray appeared he won't be able to talk to them anymore.

Some people may not give up so easily, and wouldn't talk about serious problems with such an ease, but he lived through so many hardships, that he has gotten used to give up without having trouble keeping his pride as a man. He simply didn't have pride any more. He was too weak to fight, but too strong to kill himself and end it.

Of course, he has to keep away from his friends if he doesn't want to hurt them. If _he_ doesn't want to hurt _them_. _He_. Hurt _them_. As if he would do that. Natsu chuckled sadly.

"_Fuck you, Gray._"

Soon, he was standing before the school entrance. Passing few groups of students, he made his way out when a man approached him. "Natsu Dragneel?" Pinkette stared at him suspiciously. "Yes. What do you want with me?"  
"I need you to come with me." The man shook his head in the direction of a black limousine standing across the road.  
"Why should_ I_?" Natsu asked as his eyebrow went up. "I am afraid I _cannot_ tell you that information." Man answered coldly. "Well then, I'm afraid I _can't_ leave with you either." Pinkette passed the man, carying on, when the man grabbed his arm. "I am _afraid_ you don't have a say in the matter." Hardening his grip on the boy's arm, he pulled him towards the limousine.

Natsu fought, hitting the man straight in the face with his fist. Blood gushed out of his nose, but he seemed to ignore it, as he opened the door of the car and threw the boy inside. Natsu fell so unluckily that he hit his head and lost consciousness right after. Maybe it was for the better, he was sick in cars after all.

* * *

I wanted to explain how the stuff went down in his past. I hate flashbacks but it had to be done. I don't know if you noticed some of the irony, which just slipped in. His life was just so terrible, that it just had to find it's way in. But if you didn't notice it, then the lines will seem just stupid to you, I guess. I am sure I am gonna finish this story. Like soo sure. Not as with Jijitsu. I am stuck at that. Huh. :C  
It's night here, sooo maybe I will wake up tomorrow morning, read it and collapse from how terrible it is. But right now, it seems fine.

I was listening to Linking Park - Castle of Glass while writting this. Just saying C:  
Writing errors are propably there as well as not-making-sense stuff, well sorry, I understand it. I wonder if you will.  
Don't like? Don't read. How simple. C:

_Scarlet smile w_


End file.
